


Act III: Forgot the Remembered, Remembered the Forgotten

by TangentTime



Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Champions are Still Here, I like cryptic summaries that have almost nothing to do with the actual story., Link still has the Champion's Divine gifts, Older Twilight was Wild's mentor, Wild has his 'soul', Wind can see ghosts, but not hear them really, don't mind me while I make you suffer, mind/body control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime
Summary: Legends, myths, and fairy tales hold the history of lands. Memories preserved through word and stone. Memories that both guide us and chain us to the past. Sometimes to change, you need to forget. Forgetting the wrong thing can lead to disaster. Remembering something not meant to be remembered can destroy entire lives.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694884
Kudos: 46





	Act III: Forgot the Remembered, Remembered the Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new one. This one will have even slower updates than the other ones. Why did I do this? All credit goes to Linked Universe by jojo https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/181757349079/to-see-all-my-linkeduniverse-works-see-creator

It was a quiet night for the heroes. Wild had cooked a wonderful meal of meat and greens found in the forest around them. They were still several days away from Hateno, near the Great Plateau. 

Resting by the warm glow of the fire, the Heroes of Courage began to share legends and other stories from their homes. “Well, I’ve got one.” Everyone looked at Wild. Wild rarely ever spoke about his home, his journey. Everything they knew was from experience or things that couldn’t be kept without risking death. He was their second most secretive member, right after Time. 

“There’s this legend from the Sheikah tribe that was said to have taken place shortly after Hyrule’s creation.” Wild continued. His eyes had a blankness that only appeared either after a nightmare, or he was recovering a memory. 

“No one really knows how it starts, but there was a spirit deity that was very powerful in the world. They were willing to do anything to protect those they considered thiers. This spirit deity had a crown that was the source of all its power. The crown was called the Unakite Crown. Anyone could wear the crown and have access to the spirit deity’s powers, but only a few could wield it. The relationship between the spirit deity and the wearer was like the relationship we share with the sword.”

Wind, Hyrule, Warriors, and Sky listened with undivided attention. Legend and Four took the story with a grain of salt. An unknown spirit deity that no one had ever heard of? Sounds like more of a fairy tale for children than an actual legend. Legends were based on facts and were often true. Twilight looked proud of his cub sharing something about his Hyrule’s past even though it sounds unlikely, it was still nice. 

Time just watched over the group with a sense of pride and contentment. These boys had virtually become his unofficial sons. Maybe Hylia didn’t deserve the hate that he had initially had for ripping him away from his wife. She gave him a new family and made sure he still saw Malon. Time smiled softly. 

“The chosen ones who wore the Crown followed their path. Doing whatever was necessary, for a variety things, and always making sure no one knew about them.The Crown was a powerful relic and it was bound to attract those who wanted its power for malicious purposes. One such person who sought the Crown got very close to taking it and turning it's power for evil deeds. The weared at the time decided that the Crown was to dangerous to be kept. They forged a crown in it's likeness, a fake. They hid the real crown somewhere in Hyrule.

The spirit deity saw this, and could do little to stop it. They left clues to where it's hidden, but no one's found the clues or the crown. It faded into legend, then myth, then a cautionary fairy tale." 

Wild ended the story. Wind looked a little disappointed with the ending but Time interrupted anything he was about to say. “I think it’s time to turn in. Sky, you're on first watch, Legend, second, I’ll take third and Hyrule, you’ll have last. Good night everyone.” 

A chorus of “Good night”s rang out and everyone curled up in their bedrolls. Sky went to a fallen log and prepared for watch.

Wild curled up in his bedroll and laid on his back. He stared up at the tree tops bathed in the fading embers of the fire. The stars watching over them. Slowly, Wild fell asleep to the melody of the wilds during the night. 

**Fields. Dark grey colored grass stretched on from horizon to horizon, north to south, east to west. It was peaceful. A form made of smoke appeared some feet from Wild. They held a strange spear, almost staff like. There was a crown with copper chain and lilies glowing stones hung from the chains.**

**They approached him, and a wind started up. Whispers began to flow from their figure. “T҉he͡ ̛t̷̕͡i̡̨m̷e ̡͠comes ̧͏l̛i̕tt̸̡͜l̡͢e͝ ͠h̡alf͜-͘m̴̛o̴ơ͞n͏.̶͡ ̵̨D̛es̵͏c҉e̢͝n̷͢ḑ͜͞ ͟b̢͡e̷n̛͡e̛҉a̶̸t̴h ͝t͢h̷͡ę͢͜ ҉c͟as̷͝t҉̵l͡e ̸͝a̵̷͘n̶̛d̷̢ ̸f̶͟͡i͏̢̨g̶͜҉h̵̴͢t̷ ͘͞your̷͘ ̴̢fr̸i̷͡e̵̸͢n̷͢d̡͟͞-t̢͠u̢r̴n͏̧̕e̛d͜-̕͠c̶u͘r̵̵s̵ed͘͢-̵f̴̷o͘҉e͢͡.̕͜ ͞A̡̡͜ ͞g̵͘ro̢͜up͏͞ ̡o̢͠f ̸̛f̡o̷u̵҉̶r̢͝ ͞w̵i̴l̸̢͟ļ ͠s̸͟h͏ow ̧͢y҉̕o͏͡u̷̶ ͘͢͢t̨̧͡h̷̡͞e͘ ̡w̕͏a̶y̡.̷ ͘͡T͏r҉͞u͟s̛͡t̛ ҉t҉h̸͠em,̸ a̸̕nd̷̶͜ ̷̛͠b͏r͘͢i̴͏̧n͘͞͠g̢̧͢ ̷̷th̴e sh̶͏a̡̛͡d͞es͜͞ ̢o̷̧f͢͠͝ I͘n ̴t͏̸o̢͝g͞e̢͠t̷̵h̢e̴̛r҉͏ ag̴͝a͠҉͜įn.̛” The wind began to whip around him, pushing the person made of smoke back.**

**A voice from nowhere rang out. “Leave him be, he will not be corrupted by your promises of power and vitality,” it boomed. “You are not welcome in this mind and soul, foul Yin.” Another form appeared before him. This one made of clouds. The wind reached a crescendo and the figure made of smoke vanished, leaving only quickly dispersed wisps behind.**

**The man made of clouds turned to him. “I will protect you. I will cleanse your mind, soul, and body of her dark smoke and influence.” The man began to glow a blinding white. It encompassed all of Wild’s vision.**

Wild woke up. The dream was strange, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was very important. He went to get up, but found he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, nothing did what he wanted to. Wild began to panic. Suddenly the same voice from his dream that said he would cleanse him spoke. Once it had been vague and gender-less, now it was distinctly male. “Fear not, I had to take control of your body to begin the cleansing process. However I have found that you know where the Unakite Crown is." Wild felt something grab him in am iron grip. It suffocated him. "I need you to tell me it’s location. Lead me there if you must. But I must prevent any Yin from finding it. The consequences would be devastating.” It let go, and Wild breathed. 

Wild’s body moved to start cooking breakfast, going about Wild’s morning routine (it was less routine and more habit at this point). How did this nameless entity know what he did, who he was close to? How did the being seamlessly become him? 

“Since you do not know my name, you may call Na’visd. And to answer you questions, the less you know, the saner you are.'' So the entity housing himself in his body had a sense of humor. Wild felt himself being pulled back into the recess of his soul where he instinctively knew Na’visd wouldn’t hear him here. 

A wisp of a voice gathered around him. “Ţh͠͠e̢ ļ̧i̴̕͜g̡̕h̷t̵̴ ̵̧i͘͞s ̨͘b͟r͟i̸͟͞gh̛t̸ a͞n̡͘d͜ ҉͡b͘͡͡ea̵̢u͘t̨i̸͠fu͜͟͡l͟,̸ ̴b̷̶u͟ţ̴͡ i̸̴t ͜҉wi̧̛l͟l̷̴͜ ̷b͡l҉i͟n҉d̴̴͜ ̸y̷͞ơ̢u̷ ͟t̴o͞͝ ̨tr͏͏͘ų͝t̨̛h҉͏s̷͜ ͞t͢h̶͟a͟͞t̴ ҉͘m͝u̸̶s̷͜͟t͠ b̡e̸ ͘͠k̶̶͡n̷͟ow̷n̕.͟ ̸T̸͞h҉̢e͏ ̛̕ş̴̢ha̴d͡͠o̴ws ̶̴͘a̴r҉͘e̶͜ ͏̨a̷͞͞l̢͞s͟͢o̸̧ e̵m͟͜͠p̛͞t͡y͜ a̴͜͜n҉d҉̸ ͟͡g̸ơ̶͡rg̸͘͟e̸͠o͜u̸s҉,̛͜͡ b̴͠ut̷̨ it c̴͢͢a̸͟n ̶h͟i̶̕ḑ͠e̢ ͘w͏h̷a̷͠t̢̕͞ n̢̧͟e̵͝e̡d҉̨s̡͟͡ ̷̛t̷̢̢o ̶b̢e҉̢ ͏͡s̢h̶a̸re̴d̸̴͝.̨̡ L̶͜į͘͢f͢ȩ͝ ̸̨wi̕l͢͝͠l̢ ̷th̵̨r͢i̵͘v͡e̕͠ ͡a͢͠n̴̴d͠ ̕c͟͢͡o͢n̢t̷͏i̡nue͏̴.͝ ͟D̸̡ea͡t͢h ҉̡̧w̢͏i̢l̕l͞ ̵f̢̕ơ̸l̸lo̡͏w̡ ̡͘t̷͢o̷͘͜ ̧̕͝pr̷̨ę̶s̴̕er̵vȩ ̕͠t͘͞h̡e͜͡ ̸҉͜w̷o͜͟ņ̸d͏̨͡e̵͠r҉̕s̴͏ ̷͘͡o̕͜f̴͟ ͝l̢͝i͘͢f͏͞e͢͠.̴͟ ͝L̶͏i̴f̸͡e͏͢ ̷̢͝is͝ ͢͝sw͏e̡̧͝e̡̧t͏ ͞an҉̴͏d͘͞ m̸̨i̢r̸͘͡a҉҉c͟u̵͢͝l͢ou̵͠s̴̢͘ b̷e̵ca͜ư͏şe͡͠ ͏it҉ e͜n͟d͏̨͜s͠.̢̕ ̷͠I ̷kn͏͞ow҉͘ ̴̧t͏h̨i͟s̴ ̡s͏͟e͡e̸m͜s ab̢͝r͟u͜p̵̸t̨͡ ͏a͝n͠d͏ ̧s͟t͘͠ra̛͏n̕g̶̛e̵̡,̶͟͡ ͘͘͝but̴̢ ͡y̶͏o̶̧u ͏͏mų̸͢s̴t̢͘͝ ҉͞l̴̴͡į̴s͞te̛̛͝n̷ ͏̵to̷̶ ̵͏eve̴̕r̸͞y̛̕͜th҉͡i̧͝͞n͡͝g ҉I͢ ̶s͏̷͢a̸̧y̛̕.̡͝ ̷It̶̸ ̛wi͡l͢l̴̵ ͠͡ąl͠͞l̨̨ ͢ma̷k͡e͢ ̴͘͠s̕͢e͘n͞s̨e̡͠͠ ͡i͟n ̸̧ţ̛͠h̶ȩ͟͜ ̧̢͟ȩ̶n̵d̢̧͠,̧҉͞ ̴͞m̴͜y̡͟ ̶̷l̸i͢t҉t͢ļ̵e͜ ̴͞h̷a̛͟lf-̴̢͜m̷͘o͞͏on.͝”

Little half moon? What did that mean? What was going on? "Y̨̧o͝͡u̵ ̴͞a̡l̷͜r҉̡e͏a̸͟d҉̧y͘ ̧̨҉k̕n̸̛o̧͜w͘,̷̧ l̴i͠t͟t̸͜͠l͢͞͞ę͢ ̵ha̧͜͜l͞f-͝m̡o͏o̵͏̴n̛.͞ ̨͏D̵en̡̛͝i̴̵a̧l̢͢ w͟i̶͝l̶҉l͢͝ l͢҉͞e̛a̷̕͠d y̶o͞u̷̸ j͘͢u͡st̶͜͡ ̛as҉ ͘͡b͡l̸̕i̡n҉d͢͟͝l͘͟͠y̸̢ ͟a͟͏͠s̛ hǫp̛̛e." The voice sounded almost fond and exasperated. Like Time or Twilight would usually after he did something normal to him, but not to the others. The legend he shared last night must have awakened the dormant beings. That must be it. The voice interrupted again. 

"N̴̸̢o̧, ̴l̵͞i͢͠ttle̷̡ h͝a̡l̷̸f̵̢-̴̴m̕͞oo͟͝n,͝ ̡w̕͟͠e we͝re̡͘ ̸͝alw͝ays̴̛ aw̢a̸k҉e͜͞. ̴̨Y̷͘o̢u̶͡ ͏ju͘s͟t͜͝ h̴a̡d̕n̵͜’̢͘t ͞l̢̨e͘t̨ ̨̕u̕͡͞s͏̵̵ i̧̕n̴.͏̨ ͞I͢͝͝ ̴m͏u͏s̸̢͝t ̷g̷͜ơ̡͘ ͜͠n͝o̧͠w͟.̶ ̴͟C͏̸͡ơ̕m̢e͝ ̴͝h͏͟e̡̕r͠e wḩ̸e͢͟n͞ ͜y̶̢͜o̴͢ư͜ ̴̴̡s͢͠͞e҉͞e̴k w̛͢o͠͡r̶̵̡dş̸ ̛҉of͝ ͢w̨͠i҉̢s̨do͢m̸̴ ̛a҉n̢d̷ ̡̕a͏d͘vic͜͠e͟" The voice went back to be commanding.

Returning back to his mind, Wild discovered that the group had already packed up and started to head to Dueling Peaks Stable. None so far had noticed that Wild wasn’t actually Wild. But that makes sense. An all knowing entity that knows everything about you and your group right down to subconscious ticks, thoughts and actions. He hoped the other Champion's Spirits were okay. He couldn't talk to them like this. 

Welp, how was he going to get help about this now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all Folks! (honestly why am I doing another one? Mysteries of the universe)
> 
> *sips coffee and pets dog* See ya next chapter!


End file.
